Heart Of A Predator
by HaloHunter89
Summary: This a prompt for the Reedus one true love challenge. You pick a character he has portrayed and have them show their love in a way that is all their own. You can also find this and all of the other stories being submitted fiction press the "community" tab here on the site. www dot fanfiction dot net/community/Reedus-s-One-True-Love-Challenge/112219/3/0/1/. Don't forget to change


**This ****a prompt for the **Reedus** one true love challenge. You pick a character he has portrayed and have them show their love in a way that is all their own.**

**Be gentle with this considering it is a love challenge and it's Mac. Now if you haven't watched Red Canyon, you should. This takes place before the stuff with Reggie at the cave. Mac is a bit younger here and not hooked on anything yet...**

**You can also find this and all of the other stories being submitted fiction press the "community" tab here on the site. www dot fanfiction dot net/community/Reedus-s-One-True-Love-Challenge/112219/3/0/1/. Don't forget to change the rating to 'M' to see all of the stories listed.**

Mac snapped awake looking around his room, eyes landing on the clock he sighed. Six in the morning on a goddamn Saturday. Running a hand across his face he groaned and set up.

Mac stood up not bothering to pull any pants on an walked silently out of his room in his boxers. Making a quick stop into the bathroom he relieved himself and then looked at his reflection. Splashing cold water on his face to wake himself up he paused at a thudding sound through the house.

Walking back through the house he heard a light laugh and huffed. Of course. He silently moved behind Harper and squatted down just behind her. Speaking just by her ear, "What the fuck are you doing?" His voice was rough and sleep heavy.

She screamed and jerked around looking at him wide eyed. "Don't fuckin' do that goddamned shit to me Mac!" She grabbed his hand setting it over her heart, "You damn near gave me a heart attack."

Mac felt his blood burn at her heavy beating heart and scream. "What the fuck you doing here this early?"

She was always in his head and invading his life more and more. She knew about the shit he got up to and she still seemed drawn to him. It was getting dangerous for them both. Walter was trying more and more to pull him into his bullshit and didn't like her.

She set up on her knees looking up at him through her lashes, "I couldn't go to sleep after Walter stopped by. He heard about the puppy and came to make sure it wasn't there."

Mac growled and looked past her to the sleeping dog on his floor. His eyes came back to hers and she was smiling. Using him she pulled herself to a standing position.

She ran her fingers over the scar on his chest from where Walter had shot him before. She looked up at him and he seen the same fire in her eyes that always pulled him in. "I hate him for how he's done you. I want to kill him." Her voice was cold and calculating, it made him smile.

**REDCANYON**

Harper was sipping her beer watching her friend Jess run the tables on a couple of men. She could feel the eyes of the men there roaming her body greedily and grimaced.

She felt Jess slide up next to her and huff, "I figured Mac would be here. Ya'll are friends where the hell would he be at on a Saturday night?"

Harper felt her anger flare at Jess. The girl constantly hounded him like a bitch in heat. Looking over the top of her beer she shrugged, "I aint his keeper." She knew damn well where he'd probably been. He was quite the predator, the thought made a bolt of longing shoot up her spine.

Both women looked up the sound of the door swinging open. Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Looking him over she could already see the changes in him from his hunt.

Harper's attention was called back to the game at hand and moved to the table, "We got solids?"

Lining her shots up she sunk them effortlessly and held back her grin at the cursing behind her. Looking up from her position she seen Mac raise his shot class ar her and down it. She swallowed at the look in his eyes an felt herself grow wet, she wanted to get out of here already.

She laughed to herself when she seen Eric walk over to Mac and gesture towards them. Mac nodded and smirked grabbing his beer and following him.

"Ya'll wanna play against me and Mac?" Eric smiled to sweetly at her.

Harper was starting lose her composure the more Jess flirted with Mac. Mac was hers. She wanted to laugh out loud when she seen her eyes widen at the vicious bite mark she had left on his neck, sure to scar.

Eric leaned on the wall next to her, "So, you wanna go out sometime?"

Looking at him she sighed, "I am out."

Eric's smile faltered an she heard the dark chuckle from Mac as he set up his shot. She growled and kicked his boot as he took his shot.

Mac turned towards her after sinking the shot effortlessly. Licking his lips, "Gotta try harder than that."

She heard Eric huff next to her as her eyes roamed all over Mac. "What about if we went out to dinner?"

She wanted to piss Mac off an she knew this would do it. "Where would you take me?"

Erics eyes widened and he shot a nervous look at Mac, "Anywhere you want."

She didn't need to look over at Mac to know he was pissed. She could feel the anger and tension radiating from him. She listened to Eric prattle on about stupid shit while clocking Macs movements.

**REDCANYON**

Walking back to the pool table after getting his beer Mac was gonna finish this game and leave before he killed someone right here in the open. Mac growled as Eric settled next to him Stupid little cocksucker.

"Fuck man she said yes!"

His excitement made Mac want to rip his throat out even more so after the thought of him touching Harper in any way at all. Maybe he would gut him and leave him in the streets as a warning.

He didn't look up as Jess replaced Eric next to him or even listened to her bullshit. He killed his beer and turned to leave. Jess' hand flashing out and grabbing his forearm stalled him. Looking down at her biting nail Mac jerked his arm free.

"We could have fun ya know..." Jess purred.

Mac laughed, "You aint gonna like my kind of fun." He warned and walked away.

He was halfway to his truck before she spoke, "Mac!"

Mac kept walking to his truck knowing she was going to follow. Her muttered motherfucker was her only indication she was still behind him.

Reaching his truck Mac turned and looked at Harper as she stormed towards him. Piss and vinegar that one, he smirked at her clear aggravation. He knew it set her fire seeing women hit on him, it was even worse if they touched him. Chuckling he waited on her to get to him, this would be good.

She stepped into him and jerked his head down before he could think to much about it and kissed him with everything she had, everything she was feeling.

When they broke apart she nodded to his vehicle, "We leaving?"

Mac laughed out loud and the sound wasnt one of joy. It was cold and humorless, it sent spikes of fear and adrenaline through her body.

Mac pulled his door open, " Get in." It was a command.

**REDCANYON**

She readily complied and climbed through on his side. She dazed out during the ride thinking of what she had exactly done in the bar. She grimaced at the thought of Eric. She had basically signed his death warrant and she knew it.

She jumped when Mac exited the vehicle and quickly followed him to his house. He hadn't spoken yet and she wanted to hear what was swirling in his head. She could tell he was barely holding onto his composure.

She made her way to his bedroom and stopped at the sight of him. He had harsh nails marks across his chest from what looked like a struggle reminding her just what he had been up to tonight.

Her fingers slid across the marks, "She do this?" No answer. "She dead yet?"

Mac gave a dark chuckle an sucked in a breath. She looked at his eyes, her predator. "Show me."

At her words his breath rushed out and he squinted, "She's dead and gone."

"Not her, fuck her. I want you to show me..." She slid her hand inside his pants gripping him roughly pumping her hand down his length.

Nostrils flaring he eyed her dangerously, "You start this and I wont stop."

"Dont want you to."

Before she knew what was happening Mac had her on her back and her shirt shredded. Her breathing picked up as she seen him pull the knife as he settled over her thighs.

"Fuckin' bitch." He snarled as his knife made quick work of her shorts and underwear. The quick practiced motions had a rush of heat and wetness heading south.

Mac gave a dark menacing chuckled right before he slapped her, "Im going to kill him."

She moaned at his words and the burn of the slap.

"It's not gonna be fast...no. You're mine." At his words he plunged his fingers into her roughly quickly working her up only to deny her the orgasm she craved.

"Please." She whimpered.

Claiming her mouth in a bruising kiss that had her tasting blood she heard the metal clink of his belt opening.

Mac stood up and jerked the rest of his clothes off. She watched as he pulled his belt free and motioned for her to raise up. Setting up he slipped the belt around her throat tightening it somewhat while keeping his hand in the loop so he could control the pressure.

Settling between her legs he gave no warning as he snapped his hips into her he groaned and bit into her shoulder harshly.

Yelping in pain at his movements she hissed through clinched teeth. She was abnormally small and he knew it, just not caring right now. He was making her his all over again.

Mac raised up and looked down at her licking her blood from his lips, "Your mine!" He snarled.

Lifting her hips she felt the belt bite into her neck as he slammed into her driving her back on the bed. She watched the belted hand grip the headboard for leverage and moaned at his unforgiving treatment. He slapped her hard across the face and tasted blood.

Shifting her legs both to one side of his hips and lifting them over his shoulder, she grimaced in pain. The new position made his already impressive size feel even larger. His brutal pace breaking, ripping, and tearing her like never before. This hurt worse than when he took her virginity.

**REDCANYON**

Mac wanted to sink his knife up in her like all the others. See that fountain of blood all his victims promised as he came. Her whimpers and pleas driving him harder than before. Pushing him more than any of those dead whores ever did, she was taking everything he had and wanting more.

Mac looked down their sweat slick bodies and groaned at the sight before him where they were so intimately connected. Sliding in and out of her brutally, she had already bled for him.

Mac tightened the belt around her neck some more and watched the fear in her eyes. Good. Lowering his head to her breast Mac locked eyes with her as he harshly bit down...blood flooding his mouth. Her hand sinking into his hair pulling him tighter into her making him groan. Fuckin' bitch liked it, should have known. All of her tasted sweet.

As he bit harder to make sure she would scar and carry his mark forever she screamed and jerked against him. Repeating his actions on the other side Mac watched tears rolls down her flushed cheeks and smirked.

Blood coating his lips and in his mouth he kissed her again. Eyes slamming shut as she licked her own blood from him. Picking up his pace as he felt himself tensing he started hitting her with everything he had.

**REDCANYON**

A sharp snap of his hips had Harped letting a low guttural moan of his name as her orgasm rushed her body. He quickly released the belt and she arched her back in a silent scream, clawing his back and sides up.

He dropped his head to her shoulder releasing the headboard body going slack as he jerked with after shocks that rocked his body. A low groan of her name brought her around to him and she slid her arms around him anchoring him to her.

She was going to be bruised, bloody, and sore but she didn't regret a second of it. Not with Mac. This was her Mac, all of him. She didn't know how long they stayed that way him breathing harshly and her smoothing her hands over his back and sides soothing him.

He raised his head and looked at her, she seen the same fire pooling with that base primal male predator. He slid his hand up her already bruising neck and his fingers slid across her blood stained lips, he smirked down at her.

She winced when he pulled out and shifted position to set up. She watched the blood run down her chest from the bite marks and pool low on her stomach. She looked up as his fingers slid through it and he brought it to his mouth.

"You're mine Harper. No other man will ever touch you and live to tell about it." His voice was low and dangerous, but there was something else there that had her breath hitching.

She nodded at him moving to her knees in front of him. "As long as you remember the same Mac. Mine."

She watched him suck the blood off his fingers his eyes never leaving her face. "He's dead."

His words gave her a rush and she grabbed him kissing him, needing to taste him. She quickly flipped him around on his back climbing on top of him. She knew that he allowed her to take control of him or she would have never got him in the position. She knew she was the only person Mac ever let have any semblance of control over him, ever. The thought making her smile.

His body radiated power and control that she could almost taste. His hands settled on her already sore hips as he watched her slide down his length to seat him fully in her.

His eyes snapped up to hers burning straight to her soul, she swallowed again lifting her hips and setting their pace, "Just like all the women before me." she clarified

Mac gave her a feral smile blood coating his chest up to his lower jaw and lips, "You're the only one who has survived me." Slamming his hips upwards he gave a dark chuckle, "So far."


End file.
